My Billionaire Ex-Boyfriend
by OuraniaAstraea
Summary: Lucy is Back to Normal after 5 years He left Her. But then after those 5 years,Lucy still Love Him but she don't know if He still Love Her all those Time because He is now Her Billionaire Ex-Boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

New Story here xD Sorry for Wrong Grammars! Prounounciation! and Spellings!

Prolouge

Lucy's P.O.V

' It been 5 Years since then.. He's now a _Popular,Billionaire_ Boy.. He Probably Forgets me already ' I said to Myself while Walking inside a Cafe where we Used to Date.. ' Oh Memories.. ' In my Mind. When I was in the Cashier.

" Hi Mira-chan! How are you? " I said to the Casher Happily. This is Mirajane Strauss,one of my Best Friends,when _Gray _and _I _ used to Date she would be the one who will Serve us.

" Same Old! Same Old! So,what's your Order for Today? " She said Cheerfully at me

" The Usual,Mira-chan! I'll be at the Usual Sit,neh? " I told Her then Hand Her the Exact Money for my Frappe and Cake. She Giggled at me and told Lisa-chan my Order was.

Lisanna Strauss was Mira and Elfman's Younger Sister,the GF of my Best Friend,Natsu! They looked so Good Together!

When I reach my Destination,I easily Sit Down and Waited my Order,I reach for my iPhone in my Pocket and Play with it.

" Hi Lushii! This is One Chocolate Chip Frappe with Extra Chocolate Syrup and one Chocolate Cheese Cake with a Strawberry on the Top! " Say the Said Boy. I Giggled at Him at Give Him a Sweet Smile.

" Thanks Natsu! " Yup! My Best Friend works here too with Lisa and Mira! This Cafe was owned by the Strauss Family. He Cheekily Smiled at me and Left because they Have many Customers here. It's one of the Popular Cafe here in Fiore.

While I was eating my Cake a Dark Blue Haired Guy caught my Attention outside the Cafe. _Our _usual Spot is besides a Window.

He reminds me of _Him_. I wonder,how is _He? _I Miss _Him _so Much..

When the Boy turned around, I was so Shocked..It's It's It's _OH MY GOSH!_

" Kyahhhhhhhhh! Gray Fullbuster is here! " Shouted Excitedly of one of _His _Fangirl

I was so much Shocked. _He _is Here..Here..

I see by the Corner of my Eyes that Mira looked at me Worriedly. I'm to Shocked to Move. I can't Move. _He's here.._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Please Read my Story neh? Follow or Favorite! Or something like that -3- Sorry for Worng Grammar,Spelling or even Pronounciation xD

Happy : Aye! Jace-chan have Ugly Story doesn't she,Natsu?

Natsu : Yes! Stuuuppiiiddd!

Jace-chan : *tick mark appeared* The F*ck with that?! My Story is Beautiful on it's own Ways! Tss

Natsu and Happy : Hai Hai Jace-chan!

Jace-chan : On with the Story!

Chapter 1 ( April 17,2015)

Third Person's P.O.V

" Gray " Lucy whispered lowly that she's the only one who can Hear it. She finally get over the Shock and she started to Eat Faster so she can get out Faster. Why can't she Leave the Food? Because it's Her FAVORITE. That's why. When she finished eating she Stand- Up rather Loudly and turned the Shocked Expression Of the People back to Normal and turned back to Her.

' My Gosh ' She said in Her Mind and she looked down and Muttered a Quick ' Sorry ' and Started Walking towards the Door,the people is still staring at Her intently. But wasn't expecting that Gray is in Front of Her. She was Looking Down the Whole Time she was Walking and don't even know she Got there. Gray and Mira is Clearly talking to each other when Lucy bumped at Him. This was Happening before she Bumped at Him.

_FLASHBACK A FEW MINUTES AGO~_

_When Gray entered the Cafe,the People started Shouting His Name and Their His Number One Fans._

_Gray is already a Multi Billionaire at His Age of 22 years old. He is Popular among the Girls and Gays. Young or Old,they Loved Him. Especially Gays. He have a Big Company that His Parents gave Him years ago. When he Leaves Lucy alone and He became an Actor and a Guitarist in their Band. Natsu is included in that Band they have. But of course it's a Secret from People because Natsu wants a Normal Life. Like the Others. But it can't be Help and only Natsu have a Normal Life_

_" Hey,Mira! How are you? " Gray casually asked Mira and Smiled at His Fans. His Fans started screaming and the others Collapsed from Hapiness._

_" Kyahhhhhhhhhhhh! Gray-sama,smiled at me! At me! O emm Gee! " With that another Girl Collapsed from Hapiness and Gray just scrathed his Neck at smiled Cheekily like Natsu_

_" Your really Famous now are you Gray? " Mira giggled as she said that and takes Gray's orders._

_" Your still the Same Little Gray,i know! ,how's Everything? " Asked Mira as they Wait for Gray's Order as no one was in the Line other than Him because the Collapse Girl are already sent in the Hospital, and the Others are still there,clearly Shocked as the Owner of the Cafe knows Gray very Well._

_" Everything's Fine! Great! It's so Awesome even though it's Tiresome! " Said Gray Happily and He looks like a Kid that's been given His Favorite Candy._

_" So,you don't Miss Lucy? " Whispered Mirajane Lowly that Mira and Gray could only Hear. Gray is clearly Taken aback about Her Question and couldn't Answer Her until Lcy Bumped Him._

_FLASHBACK ENDS~_

" I-I-I-I'M SORRY! " She Shouted as she Run towards the Door,leaving a Shocked Gray behind.

Sorry ^^ But that's for Now!


	3. Chapter 3

My Billionaire Ex-Boyfriend

Chapter 2

Jace-chan :Hi people! Thanks for all the Support xD Thanks for the Follows and Favorites! Please share my Story -3- I'm Sorry!

Happy : *whispered* She's so Confident! Right,Natsu?

Natsu : *whispered back* She is.

Rogue : *hears Natsu and Happy whispering* Don't talk like that about Jace-chan,she's Confident,so what? She's Cute *blush slightly*

Jace-chan : A-A-Arigatou Ro-kun! *blushed furiously*

Happy and Natsu : Geez! Let's forget about them and on to the Story!

*Rogue and Jace-chan is still talking to each other*

Happy and Natsu : Yup! Let's totally foget about them! Story now!

Disclaimer : I don't own the Famous Fairy Tail bu Hiro Mashima :3 because if I have I would have totally make it a Vampire,Magic,and Wolf Anime xD Rogue and Gray would be Hot *drools* and the Characters might be not their real Attitude or something,neh?

Gray's P.O.V

S-S-She's here? I finally seen Her. She's more Beautiful now,more Sexy,still have an Angelic Voice.. I want Her back.. But I can't know. Not know,I'm still in the Contract..

" –ay? Gray? GRAY! " I jump out of my Shocked and look at Mira like she grew a Third Head

" Sorry about that,Mira.. It's just that,you k- " Someone Interrupted me before I could finished my Sentence

" ICE BLOCK! Wazzup,Dude? How are you?! " Natsu screamed while he slings His one Hand to my shoulder, we're Best Friends.

" It's Nice to see you too,Flame Bastard. " My Sarcastic Reply and Smirked at Him. Natsu Smirked at me to and He suddenly pulls out His Hand to my Shoulder and we Bro Fist. This was Natural for us.

" Mira! We're going out! Let's go,Dude! " Natsu shouted and runs Outside with me running beside Him. WITHOUT A DISGUISE! Shit! I heared Mira shouted that I forgot my Disguise and an Okay!

" Fire Breath! I forgot my Disguise and the Girls! Look at them! They're chasing us! Let's Go! " I grab Natsu's Hand and Runs really Fast to my Limo.

" Open the Damn Door,James! ( He's an OC ^^ ) " I screamed at my Driver and He Fractically opened the Door for us,when Natsu and I we're finally inside the Limo, I grab two Beers and gave one to Natsu but he Refused because LISANNA said so. " Under " I muttered silently but I knew he Heared it because He has a Sensitive Ears, he Laughed loudly and grab the Beer out of my Hand and Drinks it. I chuckled and drinks my Beer.

" So,what did you Feel when you see Lucy? " Asked Natsu and chugged His Beer. I was Frozen,Lucy,Lucy,how I Love Her,How I Miss Her,I want to Hold Her like in the Old Times..

" That Damned Fucking Contract " I whispered and slamed my Beer Furiously. Natsu looked at me and gave me an What-That-Damned-Fucking-Contract Face, I sighed and told Him my Story.

• 1 hour and 55 Minutes LAATTEEHH of Explaining~

Natsu looked at me Like he just seen a Ghost

" SO YOU SIGNED THAT DAMNED FUCKING CONTACT WITHOUT READING IT?! " Natsu Shouted at me and I was glad that my Limo is Soundproof and the Driver couldn't Hear us because we have a Window that is Soundproof to.

I nodded and muttered a " Yes ", he calmed down after 15 minutes of Scolding,yes! Scolding! He was Scolding me!

" I would have given you a more longer Speech when I am Scolding you but not now! Those the Band knows this and I was the only one who didn't know?! It Hu—" I cut Him by kicking Him in His Stomach,he was lying on the Floor but soon after he was already sitting in the Sofa at the Limo! The Hell?!

Well,I was used already -.- He was always like that!

" THEY DIDN'T KNOW! I only have that Fucking Damned Contract! Not you! Not Gajeel! Not Loke! But only me! And you're the FIRST person that I told that about because you're one of my closest Friends! I want to tell Gajeel and Loke about that! But I can't! Cause I can't! " I yelled at Him and He looked at me as if I grew another Head. I'm not like this! I'm GRAY FULLBUSTER! A Popular Male Super Star,Actor and a Billionaire! I'm a Cold,Serious and sometimes Playful Man! With my Close Friends of course!

" Woah,Woah,and Woah! Dude! That your Reason for breaking up with Luce,right? And it's a,uhmm,how many Years? " Natsu asked me and I groaned,much to His Annoyance and a Tick Mark appeared in His Head

" It's a 5 years Contract,Natsu! " I told,well Screamed at Him and he just Scratched His Neck and Smiled

" It's already 5 years,Gray. What are going to do? " He said and get another Beer from my Mini Ref in the Limo. When I was about to speak,someone Interrupted me! Again! The F*ck is that? Now,I'm turning back to my Real Self.I groaned at myself lowly that even the Great Natsu can't hear.

" Excuse me,Sir Gray,Sir Natsu but we have arrived at Fairy Tail Studios. " James said formaly as He could,I could see He is Annoyoned by us. Natsu put down His Bottle of Beer then step out of the Parking Lot,of course! I followed Natsu outside and told James to gave me the Limo Key and go to the ' Fun Room ', he doesn't know anything about that and that's where People who gets Fired,forget there Memories here at FTS,and Find them another Job. But if we Liked their Trait to us then,we'll let it Sliped,not like Him. Natsu smirked at me at pushed the Button to go the Elevator,Natsu began talking about what they where talking about at the Limo.

" Your going to the tell the other Members of the Band,okay? Just the 4 of us in there! Ok? " Natsu said as he walked down the Hallway and go to their Room,their Room is called ' The Bachelor Boys ' ( I know! Pathetic! Ugh! ) When we came Inside the Room,Loke and Gajeel looked at Natsu with a Surprised Expression

" Hi guys! Metal Block! Loke! " Natsu screamed and Run to them liked a Kid,I sit down to the Carpet and started playing with my iPhone,this Clash of Clans game is Awesome! ( I Love that Game xD ) I'm already Level 119! Championship! Wooh! ( I'm not like though -3- I'm in the Third to Second Silver ^_^ ) My Defenses always Won! I always Won! My Clan always Won! Yihah!

" GRAY! " I was looked at Natsu then raised a Brow

" What is it? " I asked,He looked like a Lost Kitten

" Tell them now! " Natsu shouted and points Fingers at Loke and Gajeel.

" It's Bad to point at People,Natsu. " I told Him with a Serious Face but deep Inside I'm so Pressured! I don't know what to do!

" Sorry! " He easily bited His Finger and call Gajeel and Loke

" Gray has something to tell us! " Natsu yelled and the other Two looked Confused

" What is it? And Fire Breath/Natsu is the First one to know?! " yelled by Gajeel and Loke and looked at me intently

" Okay " I sighed and " As you can see,Lucy and I broke up because of a Fucking Damned Contract! And It's a 5 years Contract! It's been 5 years! I Fucking want Lucy back! " I shouted at them and I was finally glad that this Room is Sound proof. Loke stand up and asked me an Important Question.

" You want my Little Princess back to you? " He's Question was

" My Answer is - "

Sorry about that ^_^ See you Next Time!


End file.
